Pattern matching operations are critical to many applications, such as in high speed networks or in rule engines for event processing. Ternary content addressable memory (TCAM) devices have been used for performing pattern matching operations, albeit in simpler pattern matching operations. TCAM devices, however, have high power consumption and are inefficient in performing large volume and complex pattern matching.